Dream or Reality?
by Tie19
Summary: Prolog - Sebenarnya apa gerangan senjata bernama Keyblade itu? Ventus tidak mengerti. Mengapa mimpi tentang Keyblade Master dan lain hal yang bersangkutan selalu menghantuinya? Apa itu mimpi, atau kenyataan? Fail summary. AU. Mind for R-R?


Oke, jangan salahkan saya atau para fanfic lain saya yang masih nggak jelas update atau publish kapan. Salahkan Square Enix dengan Kingdom Hearts BBS-nya! D:

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not mine, darling. It's Square Enix's...<p>

* * *

><p>Dream or Reality?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 000 - Prologue: Introduction<p>

* * *

><p>Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.<p>

Semuanya terjadi dalam mimpi, namun, bagi Ventus Strife, itu semua terasa begitu nyata.

Dunia khayal yang sangat konyol dan yang tak mungkin ada itu terasa nyata.

Apa itu Keyblade?

Tak ada hal—atau senjata—bernama macam itu di dunia ini. Dari zaman batu, masa-masa Spanyol masih berjaya, revolusi Perancis, perang dunia satu dan dua, perang dingin, Indonesia merdeka, sampai jaman negara maju begini tak ada senjata aneh bernama Keyblade yang—sepertinya—bisa dipakai untuk apa saja.

Mimpinya begitu aneh, namun begitu nyata.

Dan lagi, anak yang bernama Lea dan Isa itu... Baginya sangat mirip dengan Axel dan Saix, kedua temannya yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Ven?" Ventus—atau biasa dipanggil 'Ven' oleh teman-temannya—nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika adik kembarnya, Roxas, memanggil namanya dari seberang meja. Ventus hanya menatap adiknya yang kini menatapnya dengan satu alis naik, menandakan keheranan.

"Kau kenapa? Bengong lagi." tanya Roxas sambil memainkan pojokan buku tulisnya yang sekarang sedang dibawanya. Ventus terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dengan agak terpaksa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Roxas. Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali." Roxas menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang (sama sekali) tidak memuaskannya tersebut. Namun Roxas hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku tulisnya.

"_Fine,_ kalau itu maumu." gumam Roxas, sembari mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku tersebut. Ventus menghela nafas, sebelum kembali ke dalam lamunannya tadi.

_Dan kenapa... Vanitas... Jadi jahat?_

Vanitas. Vanitas Leonhart, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, kakak kembar dari Sora Leonhart dan adik dari Squall Leonhart. Bagi Ventus, Vanitas adalah seorang sosok sahabat yang baik-meskipun kadang bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Namun, Ventus tak habis fikir, mengapa di mimpi-mimpinya yang terasa begitu nyata tersebut Vanitas menjadi salah satu villain—bahkan menjadi musuh besarnya Ventus!

Dunia sudah gila.

Atau, Ventus sudah _hampir _gila.

Hanya karena mimpi-mimpi yang menghampirinya tiap malam, yang sangat terasa begitu nyata.

* * *

><p>Terra Fair. Salah sahabat dekat Ventus yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.<p>

Seorang figur kakak yang baik bagi Ventus. Seorang figur yang sangat berkilau bagi Ventus, bahkan saat dia sedang mengambil nilai olahraga atau ketika dia bermain sepak bola, terlihat bagaikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih bagi Ventus. Ha.

Intinya: Ventus mengaguminya, dan mencintainya.

Sayang, sampai saat ini Ventus hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Oh, oh, tidak, bukan 'hanya', menjadi sahabatnya saja adalah mimpi baginya.

Bicara soal mimpi...

Terra yang berada di dalam mimpi Ventus tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dikenalinya di dunia nyata. Selalu mengejeknya bila ada kekurangan, namun diam-diam membantunya agar bisa lebih maju—atau lebih kuat dan tangguh menggunakan 'keyblade' di mimpinya itu.

Terra yang di mimpinya tetaplah Terra yang baik hati, yang tampan, yang berkilau dengan sinar kejayaan. Terra yang ia kenal, Terra yang, ehm, ia cintai.

Intinya: Terra dalam mimpi Ventus tetap bagai pangeran berkuda putih baginya. Ha.

Aqua Gainsborough. Sebenarnya, Ventus tidak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak mirip dengan kakaknya? Eh, kenapa, katamu? Kau lihat saja, rambutnya biru! Sedangkan kakaknya seorang brunet. Yah, sifat mereka sama-sama keibuan, sih. Kembali ke topik.

Aqua, sahabatnya yang kini satu sekolah-bahkan satu kelas-dengan Terra, adalah sosok wanita yang mempunyai sifat keibuan. Begitu penyayang, dan terkadang menjadi mediator apabila Terra sudah mulai memprovokasi Ventus. Ha.

Axel dan Saix. Kedua orang yang menjadi dekat dengannya karena Roxas. Yah, bagaimana tidak dekat? Roxas dan Axel, yah, mereka, punya hubungan cinta-atau lebih gampangnya dibilang 'pacaran'. Bahasa gaulnya, sih, _in __relationship._ Jadi, secara tidak langsung, Axel adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Sedangkan Saix? Oh, dia adalah sahabat Axel yang sering menampakkan diri ketika Axel dan Roxas sedang berduaan. Jadi jangan heran mengapa Ventus bisa dekat dengan Saix yang, begitu, dingin.

Oh, betapa Ventus bersyukur karena dia mempunyai sahabat dan teman-teman yang baik padanya. Tak hanya temannya, keluarganya juga begitu baik padanya.

Keluarga...

Memang, saat ini status Ventus adalah anak yatim piatu. Namun, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagianya di rumah. Ia mempunyai dua personil keluarga yang sangat mengisi kekosongan posisi orangtuanya tersebut. Seorang kakak, Cloud Strife, jenjang umurnya empat tahun lebih tua. Sang kakak yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga Strife karena sudah mulai bekerja sambilan.

Seorang adik kembar, Roxas Strife. Jenjang umurnya hanya lima menit. Ha.

Sepupunya, Tidus, dan pamannya, Jecht, juga dua anggota keluarga yang baik baginya. Meskipun pamannya dan sepupunya itu sering bertengkar.

Begitulah. Kehidupan asli Ventus, _perfectly __normal._

Namun itu sebelum mimpi-mimpi tentang 'Keyblade Master' dan makhluk aneh bernama 'Unversed' itu datang merasukinya.

Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata tiap harinya.

Bahkan kini Ventus merasa, makin dia tidur, makin dia berada di dunia yang 'sesungguhnya'—dunia penuh dengan Unversed dan Keyblade.

Seluruh dunia Ventus seakan menjadi gila.

* * *

><p>To be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Nggantung. Pendek. Yap. Memang. Namanya juga prolog. Eheheh #nah #gabener.<p>

Dan, saya sempat-sempatnya menyelesaikan fanfic ini waktu belajar sejarah. Oh, AFNEI... #krik

O—oke. Sebelum saya makin jauh makin gila, review plz? Review adalah masukan bagi saya~ :3


End file.
